starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoS-004 "Vanguard"
An ground use ExoShell that was developed from the ExoS-002 "Zaku". As such it is more durable then even the then newer ExoS-003 "Wagtail" and even the current ExoS-006 "Wagtail II". Its armor is a complex matrix of composites designed to absorb/disrupt sensor scans. Its passive enough that the missing data turns up as a glitch to the enemy system. While its a weaker armor then the standard its also lighter, allowing for more of it and for it to be thicker. The end result being that the unit is still heavily armored. Because of its success as a ground combat unit and with its stealth capabilities the Vanguard is still a favorite of Shorapka pilots and continues to receive updates and modifications to keep it as much up to date as possible, but the old frame can only handle so much and the desire to continue reverse engineering new technology into it is rapidly declining. Still the unit isn't likely to be replaced for some time. Systems One of the most comprehensive updates to the Vanguard, the entire cockpit and much of the internal structure was modified and updated allowing for the panoramic screen and linear seat. 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the ExoShell itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Advance Communications The Vanguard is able to communicate over long distances even in heavy jamming. Fixed Armaments 3-Tube Missile Launcher Fire and forget missiles used against fortifications or slow/stationary armored targets. The weapon is easily reloaded by changing a magazine that feeds each tube three missiles. Heat Axe A "Siege" weapon, used to cut and/or smash hardened walls or fences. The weapon's edge, when activated, quickly heats up to nearly nine hundred degrees and has a vibro function much like the vibro blades found across the galaxy. The combination of those two elements makes this weapon capable of cutting through just about anything. Optional Armaments Mega-Particle Beam Launcher A more powerful version of a Beam Rifle, this rifle is the unmodified one that's also used by the ExoS-005 "ReZEL". It fires a wider beam to cause a greater amount of area damage. The Vanguard would typically carry extra E-caps for quick recharging/reloading of the weapon. 120mm Machine Gun Used where fighting is heavy, prolonged fighting, the weapon has a steady fire rate and is estimated to have the penetrating power needed to even take down an AT-AT with prolonged fire. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. The destructive power of this weapon is nearly greater then the Beam Launcher, but suffers from a much shorter range then the other weapons. 180mm Assault Cannon An anti-ship/fortress weapon used much like a sniper weapon. Its destructive abilities is determined by the type of shell it fires giving it about as much use as the Hyper Bazooka. Its only advantages over the Hyper Bazooka is its longer range and high penetrative power, able to pick off targets from over five miles away. 6-tube Heavy Rocket Launcher Anti-ship/Fortification fire and discard weapon. These one time use weapons are used for quick heavy surprise strikes on a target, typically at short range. Optional Equipment Flight Pack The Vanguard's flight system is a add-on allowing the unit to travel long distances on its own in a atmosphere. Its use negates the stealth of the unit though, making it as detectible as any non-stealth vehicle when active. The flight system can also allow the ExoShell to be used in space, but is still limited in maneuvering and requires a number of adjustments to make it practical. Cloak of Invisibility An ExoShell sized cloak weaved from a specialized micro-crystal thread which when charged will render the cloak and anything inside it invisible to sight. Infrared and other scanners can still see the ExoShell under the cloak if they don't have stealth features. The cloak also requires a huge amount of electrical energy to work, making it so that beam weapons cannot be used. The cloak can continue to work even after sustaining damage, though where holes are, someone can see whats under the cloak. The cloak works best at a distance, the closer someone gets to it through they may see something like heat rising or a slight shimmer/color distortion where the cloak is.